Discovery of the Embarrassing Kind
by Xaperi
Summary: Harry Potter receives and email about a website called 'Drarry Is Our Faith'. Of course, so does Draco Malfoy. What happens when both teens suddenly discover fanfiction written about them?(written for prompt)


**This is a fanfic based on this: **CRACK PROMPT: CHARACTERS DISCOVER FANFICTION ABOUT THEMSELVES.

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry had left Privet Drive to seek out a book to read. Since the Dursleys were rather unintelligent, they didn't have any reading material that would suffice. So, Harry had chosen to go to the local library.

Once he arrived, he first checked his email that he recently created. A great thing, emails are. They were much faster than owls and much easier, though only when you had a readily available computer and internet connection, of course. But Harry still used it despite the setbacks. When he opened it, he saw a new email from an unknown source.

Curious, Harry clicked on it to find that it was a single sentence attached with a link. The sentence read:

"Harry, go to this site and read what it says, for it's very important."

Though wary, he clicked on the link and up popped a new window. The site it was opened to was something called 'Drarry Is Our Faith'. Harry had no idea what 'Drarry' was, but he still looked on, more curious than ever.

Upon another look, it seemed to be a site dedicated to writing. Harry shook his head in wonder as to why he was sent a link to this, but still, he continued.

He read the words on the screen, from the start to the finish. The thoughts that Harry experienced were painted clearly on his face as his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks turned red. By the time he was finished, his cheeks were brighter than a firetruck and had his mouth open like a confused fish.

He blinked owlishly at the screen before closing the window and logging out of his email. He quickly got up and left the library, not remembering to get a book in his dazed state.

._.-._.

About a week later, you could find a teen with dark, wild hair and old, too big clothes sitting at a computer, reading fanfiction.

After his initial shock, Harry had found out he was rather turned on by the prospects of he and Malfoy 'getting it on' as in the fics. He, in fact, had written a few himself and had gotten quite a lot of fame for it. Of course, it was under a pen name, rather than his own, for that would be rather embarrassing if anyone were to find out.

But, as Harry's luck would have it, the person who had sent him the mysterious email was watching him and decided to send another email. Only this time, to a different person along with a different link.

._.-._.

Draco groaned as he got up from his bed. It was earlier than he'd like to be up at, but his muggle device known as a laptop had fully woken him up. It gave a jingle, alerting Draco that he'd received a new email. Although Draco and his parents would never admit it, they rather enjoyed this particular muggle invention. It was very efficient, if not inexpensive, what with having to give owls treats and payment.

Draco plopped down on the soft chair in his room and opened his laptop. He saw that the email was from an mystery sender. Although he suspected it was spam, he opened it anyways. It, like the one Harry had received, had a lone sentence and a link:

"Draco, read this. You'll like it I think."

Though he was quite befuddled, he clicked on the link anyways. It opened to the same site Harry had been sent, 'Drarry Is Our Faith'. He, like Harry, didn't know what 'Drarry' was, but kept on reading.

His reactions, although toned down due to his Malfoy manners, were quite similar to Harry's. He, like Harry, was shocked and soon rather embarrassed. His cheeks even held a tinge of pink by the end of the fic. At the end, Draco noticed, was a note from the author stating it was is first shot at smut. Even if it was a story about he and Potter, it was rather good for the first time writing this, Draco had to admit.

After that thought crossed his mind, his mask slipped as his face became one of horror. He quickly shut his laptop down and shut it, quickly putting it away and threw himself on the bed, counting each and every thread on his pillow as he tried to drown the thought out.

._.-._.

Harry continued writing fanfiction of he and Dra-Malfoy. Harry had even started getting a regular follower and reviewer from his writings. His new follower just so happened to be a Mr. Draco Malfoy, surprisingly. After the first fic, he became obsessed with that particular author, and constantly read from them, giving reviews and recommendations to other readers.

While all this happened, it was in secret. If Harry's friends ever found out he did this, his friends would surely stop talking to him. And if Draco's parents found out about their son's distinct attraction to these literature works, they would certainly disown him. It was wrong, both teens thought, because they both thought that the other hated them.

But, in reality, both teens' hate had started to dissipate throughout their 5th year. If you asked either why the hate disappeared, they wouldn't be able to give a real answer, for it simply happened.

._.-._.

A month later found the two on a 'Darry is Our Faith' chat site. Harry had been contacted by his follower a few days earlier, and was asked if they could chat about his works. Draco had been the one to contact the author, wishing to delve into the writings and ask how the author had been inspired. Like usual, both had no idea they were talking to their counterparts of the fanfiction.

**DragonMagic said: **hey, are you there?

**HeroicPrince said: **yeah, are you the one that follows my stories?

**DM:** yup, and i must say they are extraordinary

**HP:** thank you! i love your responses, they are very helpful

**DM: **no problem, and i'm glad. where did you get your inspiration?

**HP:** well, i know Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

**DM: **really? so do i, maybe we know each other

**HP:** maybe, do you go to hogwarts?

**DM: **yeah, i'm in Slytherin, hbu?

**HP: **Gryffindor...

**DM:** really? you don't seem very idiotically brave like a Gryffindor...

**HP: **well, i guess not. i've always been rather levelheaded

**DM: **that would explain it, so what year are you in then?

**HP: **i'm going in my 6th year

**DM: **so am i, so who are you then?

**HP: **the last initial of my first name is Y and the last of my last name is R

**DM: **Y and R? hmm

**HP:** yup, hbu?

**DM: **same as you said, but with O and Y

**HP: **interesting combination...

**DM: **are you a girl?

**HP: **no, you?

**DM: **no, are you blonde?

**HP: **no, are you?

**DM: **yes, well, what color hair do you have?

This continued on for quite some time, showing that the two really were oblivious. It was until a week later that they found out who each other was. In that time, they had discussed what they liked about Drarry and about the actual people. They even RP'd in the chat room, spending time collaborating even. But, when they did figure it out...

**DM: **wait...

**HP: **yes?

**DM: **are you Harry Potter?

**HP: **uhhhhh...

**DM: **you're Harry Potter!?

**HP: **...yes, how did you guess?

**DM: **well, you're screen name initials are HP and the letters you gave me were Y and R

**HP: **oh...wait. are you Draco Malfoy?

**DM: **oh, um, well...

**HP: **holy shit.

._.-._.

And so, when the Hogwarts school year started again, both Draco and Harry could be seen holding hands and spending quite a lot of time together. It was quite shocking to most, but there were two students who simply grinned as they watched. The two, girls that were rather addicted to smut and fanfiction, had been the ones to originally send Harry and Draco the links and emails. The two girls, a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, could be found frequently staring at a screen and giggling, now high-fived in success. As they turned their attention away from the Snake and Lion couple, their eyes found two other people: Professor Snape and Hermione Granger.

The Raven and the Lioness looked each other in the eyes and made a silent vow to get those two together as their next mission. Afterall, who would suspect Looney Luna Lovegood and Good-doing Ginny Weasley?


End file.
